Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a bending sensor, and more particularly, to a display device including a bending sensor having a curved unit in which an electric change occurs when a flexible substrate is bent, and a detection unit which is configured to sense the electric change and detect bending information.
Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device is manufactured to be able to display images even when it is bent like a paper by forming a display unit, wirings, and the like on a substrate formed of a material having flexibility such as plastic. In recent years, the flexible display device has received attention as a next-generation display device. The flexible display device has been applied to various fields including personal portable devices as well as computer monitors and TVs. Further, there have been conducted studies on the flexible display device having a reduced volume and weight with a large display area.
Meanwhile, there has been a demand for sensing a degree of a user's bending or folding of the flexible display device. When the user bends or folds the flexible display device, images of the flexible display device may be distorted. Therefore, it is very important to sense a degree of bending or folding of the flexible display device and correct images displayed on the flexible display device accordingly. Accordingly, there have been conducted studies on a method for manufacturing the flexible display device by attaching a separately manufactured bending sensor to the flexible display device. However, since the bending sensor is manufactured separately from the flexible display device, the total manufacturing cost may be increased. Further, since the separate bending sensor is attached to the flexible display device, thickness of the flexible display device may be increased. Therefore, such a technique of separately attaching the bending sensor to the flexible display device does not conform to the recent trend of providing a slim display device.